xian_nifandomcom-20200213-history
Book 8: Alliance's Secret
Plot Characters Chapters #Chapter 921 - Green Jade #Chapter 922 - Ji Xiantian #Chapter 923 - Expression Sincerity #Chapter 924 - Big Achievement #Chapter 925 - Million Beast Blood Soul Seal #Chapter 926 - Self-collapse of a 10,000 Foot Giant Demon #Chapter 927 - Lord Doesn’t Know Me #Chapter 928 - Five Element Golden Corpse #Chapter 929 - Wang Lin’s Thing #Chapter 930 - Alliance Elder Group #Chapter 931 - Pseudo Nirvana Void #Chapter 932 - Aura of the Ancient God #Chapter 933 - Qing Shui Arrives #Chapter 934 - Chasing into the Mouth of the Moongazer Serpent #Chapter 935 - The Wronged Thunder Beast #Chapter 936 - Fishing for Advantages #Chapter 937 - Earth Prison #Chapter 938 - Ancient God Puppet Spell #Chapter 939 #Chapter 940 - Four Star Royal Ancient God #Chapter 941 - Treasure of the Royal Clan #Chapter 942 - Heaven Defying Bead Trembles #Chapter 943 - Heavens’ Dao? #Chapter 944 - Heaven Defying Bead Reappears! #Chapter 945 - Secret #Chapter 946 - The Child Who Pointed at the Apricot Flower Village #Chapter 947 - Qualification #Chapter 948 - Secret of the Battle Scrolls #Chapter 949 - Nether Guide #Chapter 950 - Slaughter Realm #Chapter 951 - Yield for Me! #Chapter 952 - Trace of Nirvana Cleanser #Chapter 953 - Hairpin #Chapter 954 - Young Master #Chapter 955 - Inner Disciple of the Corpse Sect #Chapter 956 - The Woman in Pink # Chapter 957 - Arrival # Chapter 958 - Recognition # Chapter 959 - All-Seer’s Secret # Chapter 960 - First Glimpse of Source Origin # Chapter 961 - Wang Lin’s Embarrassment # Chapter 962 - Xu Liguo’s Favorite # Chapter 963 - The Three Chen Brothers # Chapter 964 - Converting an Enemy to a Friend # Chapter 965 - Ling Er # Chapter 966 - Understanding the Truth # Chapter 967 - Let the All-Seer Foresee Wrong Once! # Chapter 968 - One Finger to Pierce the Heavenly Fate # Chapter 969 - Approach # Chapter 970 - Break the Finger # Chapter 971 - Deadlock # Chapter 972 - Grey Robed All-Seer # Chapter 973 - Heaven Defying Bead’s Yin and Yang # Chapter 974 - The Saintress of Brilliant Void # Chapter 975 - Frightened Spirit # Chapter 975.1 - Heaven Defying Bead Opens Once More (1) # Chapter 976- Heaven Defying Bead Opens Once More (2) # Chapter 977 - Heaven Defying Bead Opens Once More (3) # Chapter 978 - Narrow Road # Chapter 979 - Master Hollow Wind (1) # Chapter 980 - Master Hollow Wind (2) # Chapter 981 - Do You Still Remember Ling Er # Chapter 982 - Azure Light Shield! # Chapter 983 - Ancient God Life Saving Spell # Chapter 984 - Dream is Like Reincarnation # Chapter 985 - Treasured Bottle # Chapter 986 - Starting Condition # Chapter 987 - Self Created Spell, Sundered Night # Chapter 988 - The Power of Sundered Night # Chapter 989 - The Strongest Moment # Chapter 990 - Kidnap # Chapter 991 - Reunion(1) # Chapter 992 - Reunion(2) # Chapter 993 - Poison # Chapter 994 - Drunk # Chapter 995 - Soul # Chapter 996 - Arrived # Chapter 997 - Master Void # Chapter 998 - Yao Xixue’s Hatred (1) # Chapter 999 - Yao Xixue’s hatred (2) # Chapter 1000 - The Strange Black Statue # Chapter 1001 - Second Avatar (1) # Chapter 1002 - Second Avatar (2) # Chapter 1003 - Emperor Tuo Gu # Chapter 1004 - The Existence in the Depths of the Celestial Cave # Chapter 1005 - Flower Celestial # Chapter 1006 - Crisis # Chapter 1007 - Warning # Chapter 1008 - Burial Flower # Chapter 1009 - Whose Statue? # Chapter 1010 - Flower Imperial Concubine # Chapter 1011 - Celestial Spirit Heaven Realm # Chapter 1012 - Celestial Cave Opens # Chapter 1013 - Specter # Chapter 1014 - Pursue (1) # Chapter 1015 - Pursue (2) # Chapter 1016 - The Lonely Smoke in the Desert # Chapter 1017 - Nirvana (1) # Chapter 1018 - Nirvana (2) # Chapter 1019 - Nirvana (3) # Chapter 1020 - Qing Lin? # Chapter 1021 - Vermillion Bird Awakening # Chapter 1022 - Break (1) # Chapter 1022.1 - Break (2) # Chapter 1023 - Escape by Breaking the Bottle # Chapter 1024 - She, the Buried Celestial # Chapter 1025 - Tattoo Clan Divine Ancestor # Chapter 1026 - Qing Lin, You Lied to Me # Chapter 1027 - Vermillion Bird Divine Planet # Chapter 1028 - Stop Spell # Chapter 1029 - Scattered Like Birds # Chapter 1030 - The Eternity Between True and False # Chapter 1031 - Wither Tattoo # Chapter 1032 - Was I Wrong? # Chapter 1033 - The Completion of Karma (1) # Chapter 1034 - The completion of karma (2) # Chapter 1035 - Generations # Chapter 1036 - Your Name is Yao Xixue # Chapter 1037 - Meeting # Chapter 1038 - Peak of Nirvana Scryer # Chapter 1039 - Liu Mei (1) # Chapter 1040 - Liu Mei (2) # Chapter 1041 - Inside the Deep Pit # Chapter 1042 - Iron Sword # Chapter 1043 - Obtaining the Sword Through Danger # Chapter 1044 - Confusion # Chapter 1045 - Pseudo Nirvana Void # Chapter 1046 - Master Void’s Killing Intent # Chapter 1047 - Resistance # Chapter 1048 - Precious Treasure # Chapter 1049 - If You Want My Treasure, Then Feel Free to Come at Me! # Chapter 1050 - The Sixth Floor # Chapter 1051 - Zhou Yi Reappears # Chapter 1052 - The Identity of the Celestial Cloud Cultivation Couple # Chapter 1053 - Master Void’s Cold Sweat # Chapter 1054 - Forcing Master Void # Chapter 1055 - Mountain Crumbles # Chapter 1056 # Chapter 1057 # Chapter 1058 # Chapter 1059 # Chapter 1060 # Chapter 1061 # Chapter 1062 - Power of the Ancient Demon # Chapter 1063 - Qing Lin’s Words Before Being Possessed # Chapter 1064 - The Identity of the Man in Black # Chapter 1065 - The Three Ancient Order Clans Reunite # Chapter 1066 # Chapter 1067 # Chapter 1068 # Chapter 1069 # Chapter 1070 # Chapter 1071 - Arrival # Chapter 1072 - The Most Powerful Spell --- Sundered Night # Chapter 1073 - All Out # Chapter 1074 - The Supreme’s Power # Chapter 1075 - Fusion of True Spirit # Chapter 1076 - The Decisive Battle Begins # Chapter 1077 - Battle Between Teacher and Disciple # Chapter 1078 - Ta Shan Appears # Chapter 1079 - Mu Bingmei # Chapter 1080 - I Don’t Need You to Save Me # Chapter 1081 - Dream of Ancient Times # Chapter 1082 # Chapter 1083 - The Four Holy Treasures # Chapter 1084 - Ill Fate # Chapter 1085 - Two Years # Chapter 1086 - News of Qing Shui # Chapter 1087 - First Transformation of the Nine Mysterious Transformations # Chapter 1088 - New Divine Emperor (1) # Chapter 1089 - New Divine Emperor (2) # Chapter 1090 - Reappearance of Mo Zhi # Chapter 1091 - Rise Three Realm Flame Origin # Chapter 1092 - Wang Lin’s Plan # Chapter 1093 - You Want Wang Lin? # Chapter 1094 - Mistaken # Chapter 1095 - I Wonder What Rank This Corpse Would Be # Chapter 1096 - A Heaven-shaking Secret # Chapter 1097 - The Chaos Caused by Tuo Sen # Chapter 1098 - Broken Sword # Chapter 1099 - Outsider # Chapter 1100 - Have You Seen Through It # Chapter 1101 # Chapter 1102 # Chapter 1103 - Cloud Sea # Chapter 1104 - Divine Retribution # Chapter 1105 - Mountain Crumbles # Chapter 1106 - One Mountain Two Crumbles # Chapter 1107 - Battling Against Heaven # Chapter 1108 - Aura of the Ancient Celestial Realm # Chapter 1109 - The Divine Emperor Dies # Chapter 1110 - Rain Celestial Realm Opens Once More! # Chapter 1111 - Tuo Sen # Chapter 1112 - The Call for Help in the Rain Celestial Realm # Chapter 1113 # Chapter 1114 # Chapter 1115 # Chapter 1116 # Chapter 1117 # Chapter 1118 - Ancient Devil Dao Mark # Chapter 1119 - Silently # Chapter 1120 - New Rain Celestial Realm # Chapter 1121 - No Worries About Consequences # Chapter 1122 - Zhou Ru # Chapter 1123 - I’m Sorry # Chapter 1124 - Parting # Chapter 1125 - Ji Qiong # Chapter 1126 - Battling Ji Qiong # Chapter 1127 - One Head # Chapter 1128 - Avatar Dies # Chapter 1129 - Exalted One # Chapter 1130 - Corpse Sect’s Eight Kings # Chapter 1131 # Chapter 1132 - Master Wuji # Chapter 1133 - Three Trial Seven Calamity # Chapter 1134 - Tuo Sen Appears # Chapter 1135 - Might of the Ancient God # Chapter 1136 - Escape to the Other End of the World # Chapter 1137 - Snow # Chapter 1138 - Rain # Chapter 1139 - Ceng Niu # Chapter 1140 - Origin Sect Category:Books